Mistakes (Clace oneshot)
by thelilcrazygirl
Summary: What were the chances of being on a tinder date with your school bully? Pretty high I guess. Clary didn't except of go on this rollercoaster of emotions. In the end, Jace only wanted one thing. That thing was Clary. And he couldn't have her. Hurt/comfort. One shot. Clace. Clonathan. Will turn to story if gets enough reviews :). Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

What were the chances of being on a tinder date with your school bully? Pretty high I guess. Clary didn't except of go on this rollercoaster of emotions. In the end, Jace only wanted one thing. That thing was Clary. And he couldn't have her. Hurt/comfort. One shot. Clace. Clonathan.

Clary has never been that girl. The one girl who dated the oh so famous school jock. It wasn't something she would even think of. It was basically out of the option. That completely changed when she went on an accidental date with the famous Jace Herondale.

 **Flashback 14 months ago**

It was simple. As simple as it can get. She was the schools infamous need art freak. Basically the whole popular click made fun of her. To remedy it she just pretends that they were just jealous of her. Although in reality she knew was not true at all. Who would admire her?

Now Jace, he's apart of that popular group. I know what your thinking. Why the fuck would Clary date someone who bullied her throughout high school? Well you'll have to be patient to find out because it's a long story.

One day Clary was walking to her locker, she was getting death stares. More than usual. As she opened her locker it was completely ransacked and spray painted with the words "LESBIAN". Now she had nothing against the whole LGBT community, but no way was she lesbian. She was 100% straight.

As the days go in the torment at school got worse and worse. A student who graded her paper even crossed out her name and wrote "lesbian freak". It was getting too much she had to get this rumor sorted out.

She decided to go ahead and get a boyfriend. Yes it's messed up to start a relationship just because you wanted to prove a point, but she was desperate. Of course she couldn't date anyone from the same High school. They all hated her. So she did what she could and created a online account for tinder. (Let's pretend it's for dating and not hookups, and it only shows you the first letter of their name."

She swiped right on all of the options to increase her chances of getting an answer. One guy in petticoat intrigued her. The picture depicted of a guy in football uniform with his helmet on. He was clearly fit. His face was covered by the helmet. She clicked through the rest of his photos and the only other photo he had on there was him on a black motorcycle with the helmet on. He seemed mysterious. He was interesting to her. Her profile just consisted of a few drawings of her and her info said something on the line of "I guess you would have to meet in person in order to see what I look like."

Clary hoped that it would make the guys swipe right on her more since she was being kind of a tease.

Clary ended matching up with this guy. His names started with a J. She wondered what his real name was. Probably something boring like "Jake". (I don't have any biased judgement against any Jake's there is actually a hot guy named Jake in my H algebra 2 class.) they texted and honestly he was entertaining making jokes along the way. She liked him already. They both decided to meet at takis.

 **Time skip to date**

She arrived at takis, most of the tables were empty and she was looking a guy at the tables alone. There was no one under that description at all there. And there was a few groups of people eating together. And for some reason there was the infamous Jace Herondale waiting at the tables by himself. Huh. Wonder what he was doing there. She sat down at a empty table and played with her phone waiting for her mysterious man to show up. After about 15 minutes she gave up. This fool just stood her up. I guess dating is harder than it looks. Then she got a text from that mystery guy. He said he was already at the restaurant waiting for her. She looked around again. No one to be found sitting alone. Only that jock just alone. Then it all clicked in her head. That jock was her date. Fuck. What were the chances that her tinder date was her school bully? She raced out the door of the restaurant. She didn't see Jace follow her. But he did.

She was pulled into the alleyway by Takis by Jace. She was too shocked to scream she only gave a small yelp and gasp when she saw who was the one to pull her into the alleyway.

They talked she was fucking pissed. He apologized for ever hurting her. He blamed it on the fact that it was part of the way that you were able to get into the popular group. Almost like an entrance fee. Except it's to make fun of an innocent. He also said that there was a bet going around for 1,000$ on her. It was to see who would be able to finally break her. Weather it was to make her move away, switch schools, cry, or to kill herself. Messed up, but it was quite a lot of money that Jace could use. He was the worst of bullies he was great with his words, taking all honors and AP English classes. This also means that he was better at tormenting her. He knew all her weak spots that would make her react. She clearly didn't believe him. She was still pissed. He tried to convince her to go back into the restaurant to eat. She denied him. Then her stomach grumbled. He used that as an excuse to go inside and eat with her. She gave up. He was so persistent.

That was their first date. Many more dates followed and they both began to fall in love with each other.

Time skip to graduation

Clary was smart, she became the valedictorian of the school. It was an honor. She gave her speech at the graduation. The main points that she focused on was mistakes and how you can turn it into something better.

The whole time Jace was getting so much anxiety from her speech. Was she trying to say that he was mistake ?

After the ceremony, he ran to her and asked if he was a mistake. She said he was. But he was her best mistake in her life. This only made their bond even stronger if that was possible.

Time skip to summer

The two have been together for 5 months now, it's been going perfectly. That was until Jace came across something he didn't expect. His father was a businessman. He always thought that he died a average man, but he was a CEO of a very prestigious corporation. Thing is, now he has this huge reputation to hold. He couldn't been seen with Clary, who was a broke art student. Even though he loved her, there was no way it would work out. This was his father's legacy and he couldn't let him down. He had until he turned 18 to get rid of Clary. That was the same time when Clary would start University. The only option for him was to break up with her and it wasn't going to be pretty.

 **Time skip to 2 months**

Clary was excited she was going to attend her first day and university. Jace has been distant for the last two months but he told her he had family problems to deal with and she gave him is space. But they weren't as close as they use to be. She was glad that Jace offered to drop her off at NYU now she could finally spend time with him.

As the car entered the parking lot, Jace turned to Clary and said sadly "Clary we need to talk."

It clearly didn't look like good news. "What is it babe?"

She was still on her phone and didn't think it would be a big deal of whatever he was going to tell her.

"Clary this is serious."

She looked up from her phone to stare into his harsh eyes.

"What's wrong Jace?"

"I think that we were a mistake. I… I… I only dated you to get that $1,000 to go to my school funds."

She only stared at him blankly. She couldn't even comprehend what he was saying.

"I don't actually love you, and it was a hell trying to act like I did."

Her heart broke even more with each word.

She was angry, this is what he wanted. A reaction of her. And here she was crying her eyes out in the front of her new universities parking lot. She ran out of the car door and grabbed all of her luggage, she sprinted towards the dorms not caring that she was crying. She reached her room still broken hearted. She used her card to open the door and flung open the doors. She threw her baggage into the room not caring about her roommate or introducing herself or her.

"Whattt?"

Came a males voice that broke her attention. Her eyes snapped up, his voice sounded so similar to Jace's. She started into a strangers eyes. He clearly noticed that she was crying. She muttered out a few words.

"I thought it was same sex dorms."

"It is, but there may have been an uneven amount of students with the sexes and all."

Great now she's stuck with a roommate that reminded her of Jace.

"Are you okay? Wait no sorry stupid question clearly not. Umm anything I do to help remedy? Talk about it or something?" He scratched the back of his neck kind of nervous.

"Oh sorry! Where are my manners? My names Jon."

"Clary, there isn't much to talk about. My boyfriend of 7 months just broke up with me after dropping me off today."

"Oh jeez what a jackass. If it helps, do you want me to beat his ass?"

"That would be great actually." She smiled slightly.

"Aight all I need is name and address."

"Okay you bring the rope, I'll bring the corafoam."

"Perfect, oh and don't forget the chainsaw!"

She giggled, he smiled at her with a goofy grin. Her tears stopped and she finally took a good look at him. He was attractive, fit, blonde and hot as fuck. His eyes were almost black they were very mesmerizing.

"Thanks Jon."

"What are you talking about ? I came to NYU to become a mercenary, don't tell me you weren't serious!"

She laughed even more.

"Is that even a major?"

"It is, just not legal."

"What would you be called then a mercenarist?"

"No silly, I'll be called Jon, but I'll be known as the stone cold killer for damsels in distress."

"Did you just call me a damsel in distress?"

"What can I say I have a fetish for it."

"Only damsels? Quite sexist wouldn't you say?"

"Not at all. My fetish applies to males in distress as well, but with damsels i can kill two birds with one stone."

She blushed. Does this means he was trying to court her?

Jon and Clary started off as friends, but then is slowly developed to something more.

Time skip next month

Clary has had a blast being with Jon he was a great guy. One day from coming back from one of her lectures, she finds Jon sitting in front of his laptop, watching some sort of talk show with a celebrity.

"Hey Clary you gotta watch this! He's so cool!"

She sat down next to him on the bed, on the laptops showed that in person that she thought she would never see ever again. He was in a designer suit, his hair was longer. He didn't keep it as clean shaven as he use to. He was still just was attractive. She listened in to the conversation.

"So now that you guys have meet the new famous Jace Herondale , do you guys have any questions?"

A girl in the crowd raised her hand, and asked a question.

"Sooo…. is there a Miss. Herandle?"

"I mean besides from my mother and grandmother there is not." He winked at the girl. She screamed.

Clary couldn't take anymore. So now he's a celebrity of some sort. The tears rolling down her face was uncontrollable. Jon noticed and rushed into action to comfort her. He closed his laptop stopping the video. He cradled her into his lap and whispered sweet nothings to her. Then she told him that was who broke up with her. She was dating Jace.

"It's okay Clare, you have me now."

At that point she finally got it that Jon liked her more than friends. She looked up at his face and he was staring straight down at her.

"Clary I know this is bad timing but, I think I'm falling in love with you. I don't expect you to love me back Clare. I just want a chance."

She hurried her face into his shirt ruining it with her tears. She couldn't help it but feel bad for Jon. I mean she liked him but he deserves better than her. She was a mess and he was perfect.

"Clary…. please say something." He whispered to her.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you won't betray me or walk out on me."

"I promise Clare. I'm not Jace. I would never want to leave you."

She stared into his eyes and then smashed her lips onto his.

 **Time skip next week**

Jace started dating someone. Her name was Kealie. She attended NYU as well. Her family came from money. That's why Jace could be with her. Not only that she had a great body and great looks. But she didn't even compare to Clary.

One day Jace was picking up Kealie from NYU to go to diner together. He spotted Clary. He couldn't help himself and he chased after her. He missed her so much it hurt. He just wanted to talk her.

"CLARY!"

At first she thought it was Jon. She turned around and replied, "Yes Jon?"

She was shocked to see who it really was.

She walked backwards into a wall.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him.

"Who's this Jon? Moving on already? Ouch, was I really that insignificant to you?"

"You have no fucking right judging me. I'm going to go back to my dorm."

"Clary Wait."

She didn't turn around she only raised her middle finger to him.

"Clary I'm sorry! I was being stupid."

"Maybe you should have felt that way the day you dropped me off." She walked back to her dorm.

Jon was there waiting for her on his bed.

"Hey babe."

"Hey"

"It's getting pretty late, we should start to her ready to bed soon."

"I don't think I can sleep today Jon."

"Why not? Assignment?"

"No. I just saw Jace on campus."

"Oh. Do you want me to help you?"

"How could you help me sleep?"

"I think you underestimate my skills Clary."

"What?" She snorted. "The skills of a mercenary?"

"Exactly. Since he's on campus I have the perfect opportunity to get kill him tonight!"

She laughed.

"In all seriousness Clare, I can help you." He traced his finger on her shoulder. "I can make you forget all about Jace at least for tonight."

This was going to be her first time, and she completely trusted Jon. So she complied.

Their whole night was filled with moans and ecstasy.

 **Time skip 1 month**

Things have been going absolutely terrible for Jace. Not only did he have to break up with the girl that he loves, he had to pretend to be with another just because of some stupid rule that he signed. His father said that in order for him to take over the business he would have to have some sort of way that he could produce a child, this is to ensure that the business will always remain in the family. It would pass down through generations over the years.

When Clary found out that Jon set up a double date, she was excited. He was good friends with Kealie and being his girlfriend she should meet all of his friends. She decided to shut Jace out of her life, she didn't want him to dictate her life anymore. Whether it mean to make her cry or to even think about him. She completely forgot that Jace's new girlfriend was named Kealie.

They all decided to meet at the restaurant. When Jon and Clary arrived, Jace and Kealie were already there waiting for them. As soon as Clary saw him, her heart broke. Seeing him with another girl. Seeing him smile as they talked. Seeing him move on made her wish she was never born into this life. She didn't want him to affect her anymore, but the feelings were uncontrollable. She still loved him. She decided to just suck it up and pretend she doesn't know him at all.

Clary had changed so much that Jace did not recognize her, it is has been a while since they have seen each other. She now had babylight and started to care how she dressed. When Jace did figure out who it was after they introduced each other with first and last name, he froze.

After seeing his state, she couldn't take it anymore, she tugged on Jon's sleeve and made him leave with her. After arriving at the dorms, they talk about what happened. Clearly Clary was still in love with Jace. They both talk even more but it evolved to what she wanted. Jon didn't want to do this, but maybe it would be better for her. He asked her if it would be better for her to be alone. Without him. She didn't want to say yes, but all of this stress was killing her. They both decided that it wasn't good timing to date as of the moment and they would still be good friends for now.

 **Time skip 6 months**

Jonathan never talked about Jace ever again knowing what he did to clary, he still watches his shows and news though

Kealie and Jace get engaged around this time, Jonathan had to tell Clary because then maybe knowing that her ex moved that he would finally have another chance with her

Clary being Clary gets heart broken again even though it's been well over a year since their break up.

Due to the fact that Kealie and Clary going to the same college, she would sometimes see Jace waiting near a limo to pick up up. Everytime Jace see's Clary, he tries to call out to her, but she would always ignore him.

One of these times he finally gets a hold of her and talks to her. He tells her about how sorry he is, like it was in highschool when they were at takis when he admitted that he was wrong to bully her. He told her that is he could he would change it.

"No Jace. This isn't like last time, we aren't in high school anymore, you have no right doing this apologizing to me and bringing up memories that I am still trying to get over."

"I still love you and that's something I can promise that can last forever." He responded.

"I still hate you and that's something I can pronice that can last forever." She retorted his quote.

"You don't get it do you? I have a reputation to uphold, how am i supposed to do that with you in college? I needed to have a god image, not one with a poor college student."

"So now I'm not good enough for you? What happened to the I love you's and i'll love you until I die and if there is a life after that, I'll love you then. Tell me is your stupid job that you would be stuck with either way more important than love?

He was stuck at that point he couldn't say anything back to that, she was right, love is more important than a job, love should be more important than anything. And now he messed up everything, he broke up with his one and only true love he could be engaged to her right now if he had just made one little change, now he's stuck with a girl he doesn't even love if even feel attracted to at all. After what happened in high school, there was no other girl he wanted, no other girl was beautiful, they were all fake compared to Clary. Now he's living a fake life, that he never wanted. This was all his fault and all to blame is for him. He let her go. Now she's with Jonathan, he could see that Jonathan really cares about her deeply. Maybe it's time for him to be let go. Choose his own things decide whatever he wants, and not be pressured by anything. That was the reason for everything, pressure and reputation. Tormenting her in high school for for reputation, and breaking up with Clary was for reputation. Pressure didn't help at all, the only thing it did was force him to thinking things he shouldn't think of and do things never imaginable of him doing to anyone, especially Clary. Maybe things aren't meant to be, maybe they are. But in this life, he couldn't get what he want, probably karma for having everything he wanted as a kid. A future is decided for us, actions may change it, in the end you'll regret not caring for the ones you love. In the end all Jace wanted was Clary, that simple thing couldn't happen. In this life they couldn't be together, in the next life they will have another chance at it. Everything you do is for a reason. At least now Jace had experience love, and will never forget it ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Now a person has review that I should have put more detail and make it sort of longer! I totally agree :) The thing is I wrote this plot over 3 years ago! All I did was jot down the plot and I recently finally sat my ass down and wrote this one shot of that plot. So I actually do not remember much of the in-between things such as the whole dating stance. I'm sorry that this is not a full blown story, but I hope you enjoy this one shot none of the less, although I may think about making it into a full story IF I get enough reviews and positive responses.


End file.
